Something else
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Many times she couldn't understand it; she couldn't comprehend just how someone as powerful as she was could feel fragile when he was close. It was something new; she was completely inexperienced on these sorts of things.


_**Something Else**_

Many times she couldn't understand it; she couldn't comprehend just how someone as powerful as she was could feel fragile when he was close. It was something new; she was completely inexperienced on these sorts of things.

Many times she couldn't understand it; she couldn't comprehend just how someone as powerful as she was could feel fragile when he was close.

It was something new; she was completely inexperienced on these sorts of things.

She couldn't understand, either, couldn't comprehend, why Krillin acted that way when he was close to her.

Eighteen knew it; Krillin himself had told her that. Besides it was logical that, being himself an adult, Krillin already had his experiences on love, and it didn't care that they had been unsuccessful.

That was why she couldn't understand the fact that Krillin got blushed like a child when she was by his side; did that meant that there was something else inside? Did that meant that the short and weak warrior felt something for her that was more than just a mere infatuation?

Just like she felt about him…

Because yes, Eighteen felt different since she had decided to go to his encounter… when his quivering face didn't fade away from her mind. When Krillin's look of determination, in the moment that he turned the control into pieces, prevailed in her head and heart, the one that was just starting to awake.

She felt that warmth within her chest, she felt like a vulnerable little girl when he had been brave enough to kiss her back on the cheek.

She was inexperienced in these human sorts of things, but she was aware of what she was feeling: the human inside her was showing that it was still alive, that she was still there, that Lazuli had not die yet and flooded Android Eighteen with light.

"You're not a killing machine, Eighteen." Krillin said, getting blushed a little bit. He always got nervous in her presence. "You don't have to follow this programming made by a man that only destroyed you and your brother." He took her hand and squeeze it, giving her a charming smile.

And there, over Kame House, in the growing-dark light… his smile lighted up the darkness of the night that was about to fall, making Eighteen's heart beat madly.

"You're more human than you think, I can tell that."

The fact that this short, bald and without-a-nose warrior had made his way under the Android's skin, into her heart… Krillin had known how to discover her soul.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, always questioning herself why he could see something inside her that she couldn't even see herself.

"Because I am." He answered. "Because I've seen the way that you behave, the way that you are… You have open up to me, Eighteen. I know that you were a human before, and I'm sure that's still there."

"Do you like the human more than the Android?" The question came out from her just like that, unexpected, making the both of them go red. Eighteen reprimanded her tongue for saying those words.

"They are both part of you." Krillin answered, as blushed as she was; he couldn't help but to act like that in front of her.

No.

It was impossible.

"I like both, I like you." And they stared at each other.

They shared a look of sweetness… the one that Eighteen will only dedicate to him in the intimacy that surround them in that moment.

Krillin could look at her in the most loving ways at any place.

For her part, Eighteen was more discreet with her feelings, avoiding to show them in the best way that she could. That was why, only in the intimacy of loneliness, Krillin would be able to witness those blue eyes looking at him with love.

In the near future, that in-love look they were sharing that evening, would be given by them to someone else; to a tinny being, but that would represent the biggest love that they could feel. To a being that, most of all, was the definitive proof that Lazuli was still alive inside the Android; that that part of her had a balance with the Android.

A tiny being that had demolished the last walls that surrounded the Android, showing her the purest, most beautiful love of all: the love of a daughter towards her mother.

However, they didn't knew this yet.

Because their eyes were upon the other, black and blue attached, saying everything without words.

And right there, with the sun going down on the sky, and the first few stars beginning to appear… they finally dared to share their first kiss on the lips.

A kiss in which they demonstrate all the love they felt for the other… a love that was just beginning to born, and that would grow with the passage of time; with the passage of life, with the passage of experiences.

And that would last forever.

* * *

" ** _Author's Note: this came out of nowhere. Last night, in my favorite group chat in the world, we started to talk about a beautiful topic: about love. That simple, the purest and most sincere love._**

 ** _And from that beautiful conversation, from the last few things we talked about, in which I was able to confess all of my feelings and let them float in the air, I wrote this because of it. I couldn't sleep well until I had finished it._**

 ** _That's why this short vignette has become the most special thing in the entire world for me. I love it with all my heart, in a way that you can't imagine... because love is like that._**

 ** _This fic is dedicated to all of you, to everyone that possess a strong believe in love, to those who don't give up, and mostly... allow yourself to feel, to fall in love, because is something beautiful._**

 ** _Kisses to all of you! (Damn, I felt like Ribrianne)"_**

 ** _PD: JOY! I LOVE YOU! THANKS! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!_**

 ** _"Translator's Note: Hello! Name's Dragon made of Fullmetal, and I'm more than happy of having help my friend with this; it felt ike an honor to me. I hope that you have enjoyed this oh so beautiful story! I know that I did the first time I read it some months ago._**

 ** _Now, and if it's not that much of a bother, I would like to encourage all of you to pinpoint any mistake or any thing that you believe, I could have done better. Is there a sentence that you think it should a better structure? You can say it out loud! Each and every remark would be welcome!_**

 ** _Anyway, that would all. Please, have a great day/night!_**

 ** _Dragon Ball ©Akira Toriyama_**


End file.
